


out of the way.

by reiette



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31DaysOfApex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiette/pseuds/reiette
Summary: a short drabble-type poem for the 31DaysOfApex prompt: "truth"crypto reflects on the turn things have taken. vague spoilers for the quest line.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wattson | Natalie Paquette





	out of the way.

**❝** _YOU THOUGHT_ ~~_YOU WERE BETTER THAN ME_ ~~ _,_

_NOW YOU KNOW THE TRUTH._ ❞

being a _smartass_ had its benefits.

> it kept people away from you,   
> it stopped them from digging too deep.

did you **REALLY** always know the _truth_? were you **REALLY** ~~unhackable~~ infallible?

  
  


no.

  
  


but faking it helped you much more than accepting defeat. that, in itself, was your first lie.

your life... your family... your likes && dislikes are shrouded in mist⸺&& deep underground. you’d have to sift through the **_SHIT_ ** to get to the truth.

so how could she ever trust you? a candid, sweet girl who never had it in her to tell even a white lie⸻

the once _bright, sparkling blue hue_ of her eyes slowly morphs into terror, like that of the dark stormy seas. _why would she ever trust you_ _again?_

**yeah. you fucked it up.**

_maybe you can make it up to her?_

_but maybe you can’t, because she’s scared_ ⸻of what she doesn’t know, of what you **might’ve** done. maybe those eyes won’t go back to that sparkling blue. not quite the same shade. there’s a lingering _fear._ a nagging feeling tugging at her short golden hair.

**no one can be trusted.** not in the same way.

that goes for you too⸻you know this all too well. 

man’s hubris is equally as great as his downfall, and never enough to overcome it. in fact, maybe it just adds fuel to the flames that bring about your demise.

now you move along, complete the mission, but with **ONE LESS LIGHT** in your life, once again.


End file.
